Zinged
by SolemnPassive
Summary: Naru catches Mai not doing her job but listening to her iPod. So Naru moves to figure out just exactly what she is listening to. *summary sucks :p*


SolemnPassive: Hello everyone! I know I said I was going to take my laptop in, but at the last minute I didn't have the guts to, but I've decided I was going to do it today, but not before posting a One-Shot. My inspiration is from the movie **Hotel Transylvania**. Yesterday night I watched it for the first time and fell in love with the song '**The Zing**'. So enjoy!

Lin: SolP does not own Ghost Hunt or Hotel Transylvania!

* * *

It had been boring in the building of Shibuya Psychic Research, so Mai decided to take out her iPod she recently got and put in her headphones to listen to a song she really liked, she had it on repeat just so she could hear it over and over again.

Naru was annoyed, he called for tea about five minutes ago and Mai had not come in to his office yet. So he got up from his desk and went over to the door to open it to find Mai rocking her body from side to side.

"_Zinging in the rain, now I'm feeling no pain"_ Mai sung in English.

Naru wasn't sure to let the girl hum and dance away and just watch his personal little show or tap her shoulder to find out exactly what she was listening to. Naru chose the second option, so as he tapped Mai's shoulder she jumped five feet in the air before turning around to take out her headphones to notice Naru.

"N-Naru, uh…how long have you been here?" she asked blushing crimson.

"Long enough Mai, I was calling for tea and you never came. What is it that seems to have your attention?" he stared at her icily when really he just wished he could have continued watching her dance.

"Oh um, well I was listening to this song from an English animated movie that I recently watched with the guys" Mai answered nervously and embarrassed.

"Let me hear it Mai" Naru told her as he held out his hand to acquire her iPod.

She handed it over to Naru and he held up one of her earbud headphones to his ear to hear some of the song, _"__It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string.__Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.__It was a thing called a zing.__And I wanted to sing" _Naru pulled the earbud away after hearing the little bit of the song, he wasn't sure what to say.

Then John walked into the office, "Hello mates, what are you upto?" he asked look between Mai and Naru.

"Oh…um, well Naru wanted to know what I was listening to on my iPod. Do you remember that English animated movie we recently watched with everyone? Well Naru is just listening to the ending song, 'The Zing', remember how we all sang the song ourselves afterwards, well yeah, that's it" Mai explained.

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" exclaimed John.

"Why don't you show Naru what you can do John" Yasuhara suggested who apparently sneaked up into the office to hear enough of the conversation to know what was going on.

"Um, I don't know Yasu…"John said bashfully.

"Come on John, do it!" Yasu encouraged.

John took a quick breath and then, _"So listen all you zingers from here to beijing.__  
__You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",__cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one__lady in the zing for me cause when you zing__You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!"_by the look on Naru's face at the end, I think he was most definitely shock to see our Priest John just rapped and he was amazing at it.

Yasu, John, and Mai couldn't help but laugh at Naru's shocked look and the situation. Mai finally calmed down enough, "Naru, are you ok?" she asked trying not to break into a fit of giggles.

Naru just quickly turned around and went into his office slamming the door behind him, "Um, maybe you guys should go. I am going to go check on Naru" Mai told the two.

"Sure thing Mai" John agreed politely bowing in goodbye.

"I got to get going anyways, I managed to take a picture of Naru's shocked look on his face. I'm going to upload it to my facebook so the rest of the group can see and title it, 'So he does show emotion'" with that Yasu broke down laughing while walking out the front door.

Mai went to the kitchen to make some tea for Naru first before going into his office. After done that Mai stood in front of his office door and took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door to find Naru over at his laptop with headphones on. Mai closed the door behind her and went over to him to see what he was watching. It shocked Mai to find him looking at the video-clip of the song they were discussing, it was at the end did he take his headphones off.

Mai set Naru's tea down on his desk for him, "Um Naru…why were you just watching that?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked up at her with a certain emotion in his eyes, "Naru?" she tried questioning him.

"Did we, you know…zing?" he asked turning away from facing her with a faint tint of pink in his cheeks.

Mai wasn't sure how to respond, "Um, I…I, w-well when I saw you that one time in the back of the van asleep and you suddenly woke up and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. I guess you can say that was my zing moment for you" Mai said now red as a fire truck.

Naru looked down in his lap, "That was mine for you too" he whispered so lightly, but she heard him.

"Wh-what are you trying to say Naru?" Mai asked shyly.

He looked up at her into her big brown eyes and he stood up to tower over her before bending low enough close to almost kissing her, "I'm glad we zinged" with that his lips came crashing against hers.

As Mai enjoyed the moment she couldn't help thank the creators who made that movie that brought out that song. The moment could not have been any better.

* * *

Mai&Naru: OMG! John can rap! *shocked look on faces*

SolP: Hey I'm shocked too and I'm the author. O.o'

Mai: Anyways...I'll miss you Solp. *hugs SolP*

SolP: Thanks Mai *hugs back*

Naru: Bye then...

Lin: Please R&R


End file.
